Opposites Attract (T Law x OC)
by Xenyanko
Summary: They struck a deal... but how will a pensive Captain handle an overzealous girl? Rated M just for language.
**Typical Pirate Romance**
 **Ch. 1**

 **My first fanfic! Trafalgar Law deserves more love. I'd love to hear reviews, thanks!**

* * *

Our known white, fluffy polar bear, Bepo, was walking the streets of an Island, Shan Rui, in the Grand Line. Stocking up on supplies, just as his captain has asked (because for once, he wasn't lazily sleeping on the deck of the submarine.) Unfortunately, this place reminded him of Alabasta, it was _way_ too warm for him, there was no way he could relax on the submarine in this heat. In fact, he kept begging his captain, Law, to get off this island, but Law replied, "I have business on this island. Go get supplies for the crew or go back and wait on the submarine."

Bepo was not-so-happily standing in line to buy a popsicle when he noticed a scene coming from about twenty meters down the street heading his way. Three huge, buff men hunting down what seemed...to be a woman.

Bepo quickly noticed her long, blue hair before anything, finding her hair color pretty to look at. She was wearing a fuchsia-colored cloak, which hung from her shoulders and draped down to the edges of her shoes. It wasn't too small or too large for the tall woman, it was a good fit. Though, he wondered how she could wear such a hot cape in the weather that was constantly torturing him.

"Bitch, get back here!" A huge man was chasing the woman with an intimidating silver sword. His bulkiness helped him when he leaped about ten feet, catching up to the girl, but also consequentially pushing Bepo aside when he landed, which slowed the man down. "Move, stupid bear!'

"I'm sorry." Bepo lowered his head to apologize, but the man was already meters ahead, following the girl.

Two of the other men who were chasing the girl backed up a bit, "What the fuck? Is this a toy?"

"I'm sorry…" Bepo's head lowered towards the ground and he was still blocking two of the men. In ungrateful return of his apology, however, the men attacked Bepo. One using a sword, the other using a set of punches. Dodging most of the onslaught of punches (or blocking those he didn't dodge) and the sword, Bepo wasn't happy with how they responded to his apologies. "Haiiii-yayya!" Multiple kicks from Bepo quickly knocked out the men.

The women up ahead, still having the previously-leaping man chasing her, turned towards Bepo, and yelled out, "Thanks!"

Bepo grinned, feeling happy about helping someone. As a pirate, gratitude was an unusual occurrence.

Seeing the event that just unfolded, the man in behind the popsicle crate quickly gave Bepo a popsicle, partially hiding himself behind the crate. "Oh, thank you!" Bepo didn't even notice the fear in the civilians around him.

Now what would Bepo do next? He wanted to help the lady, but he couldn't be bothered in this heat. Bepo instead wanted to find Law and tell him what happened. Being with his captain for years, Bepo knew almost exactly where he could find Law, a tavern. There couldn't be that many pubs in a small island like this, he figured.

Bepo wasn't very good at asking for directions. He usually followed Law or slept on the submarine. Everyone that saw Bepo thought he was a toy or ran away, even though he kept apologizing. Bepo ended up sitting down under the shade of a large house, thinking that maybe he should just take the submarine out to a colder area and nap until Law was ready to go. Bepo knew that was a bad idea.

"Ah! Hey, it's you: the martial arts bear guy!"

Bepo looked up, stared at the woman, then tilted his head in confusion, "Who're you?"

She used her long fingers to pull her cloak hood back, showing her face. "You know, just a while ago I was running from the big, scary guys and you helped me 'take care' of two of them?"

Bepo blinked a few times and then finally recalled what happened, backing away slightly, "Oh! I'm sorry."

"What're you apologizing for? You saved my ass!" She held out a peace sign, "I'm Shena, you?"

"Bepo."

"Bepo? That's a cute name!" There was a short moment of silence, "So what're you doin' here?"

"I can't find captain."

"Captain? So you're a pirate?"

Bepo simply nodded in response.

Shena eye focus drifted away from Bepo for a few seconds, thoughts trailing off, then focused back on Bepo. "Then do you know where your captain is?" Her tone seemed lowered and more serious.

"Yep, yep! In a pub!" Bepo's eyes shined in hopefulness.

"Hmm, a pub?" Shena thought for a moment, "There's two around the town. I can take you if you want…?"

"Yay!"

"But I might need a favor depending on who your captain is…"

"Sure! I think…"

Shena walked up ahead, "Alrighty, let's go then!" Bepo following behind.

 _I was right_ _to take him to an inn where there's usually pirates, but_ _… Nope, nope, nope. I don't know what to say, how am I supposed to—nope._ Shena and Bepo arrived at the pub where Bepo found Law and to Bepo's happiness, multiple fans throughout the room.

As soon as they arrived, Bepo saw Law relaxing in the corner of the room, legs on the table and arms folded behind his head, leaning on the wooden wall behind him. His eyes were staring straight into emptiness and his lips were in a natural frown, deep in thought.

"Yo Bepo, you're part of the Heart Pirates?" Shena was in disbelief, the infamous Trafalgar Law was just sitting in a pub, not many people noticing—either not noticing or not doing anything about it. _His current bounty is $400,000 beli. Sure, I've been wanting to meet him, BUT IT'S TOO SOON. Should I ask him or should I not?_

While Shena was preoccupied with her thoughts to notice what was happening around her, Bepo had already went up to the captain. "Captain…"

Law shifted his eyes to Bepo, "Why're you doing back so soon, Bepo?"

"I'm sorry," Bepo apologized, as always.

"You didn't answer the question," Law stated, removing his legs from the table, relaxing his hands, and sitting upright.

Bepo scratched the back of the head, "Oh. It was too hot to sleep and I didn't feel like getting supplies, so I went to get a Popsicle, but then there was this girl being chased by some means guys and I fought two of them because they tried to attack me. Then I wanted to see if you finished your business so we could go."

"It's only been a couple of hours, Bepo."

Bepo hung his head depressingly again. "I'm sorry…"

Law folded his arms, "And why the woman?"

"She showed me the way here. She said she wants a favor from captain, I think."

Shena was slowly walking towards Law and Bepo, "Um, heyyy…" Shena had so much to say but nothing was being said.

"I've no idea what Bepo promised you, but it's not likely to happen," Trafalgar immediately shot Shena down.

Bepo apologized once again, this time to Shena, "I'm sorry."

Shena's shaking slowed. Law's haughty attitude made her focus more on his words than on his infamy. Her respect for Law had a significant decrease with just his one sentence. "No need to be sorry, Bepo," she smiled to Bepo. "You're Trafalgar Law… Why don't you hear me out, it might be worthwhile." Shena spoke slowly and chose her words carefully; one wrong word and she could easily be dead.

"One minute," Law lifted his beer jug.

Shena took a deep breath, trying to relax her nerves. She quickly glanced at Bepo, then to Law, then to Bepo, and back to Law. She knew Law got the hint—that she wanted the talk to be in private—but he didn't do anything about it, so she didn't have much of a choice but to speak with Bepo around. "I'm looking for someone. There's a possibility you'd be able to find him." Shena sat down, close to Law, and said in a low voice that could still be heard amidst the noise in the pub full of drunk pirates. "I don't have money, but I can be useful to your crew. There's also a bit of information I'd think you'd be interested in."

Law narrowed his eyes as he listened, "And why should we trust you? You could be apart of the Navy."

"Because the Navy wouldn't be chased by three huge-ass dudes without calling for backup, or if they had a position, they'd kill them instantly."

Law was still hesitant to trust her, "And how did that happen?"

"Because of the leads I got on the person I'm looking for."

"And your devil fruit power?"

"…Unless you agree to help, I'd raathherrr not say. I'm sure you'll understand, don't just wanna tell anyone about our abilities."

At this point, Bepo has long fallen asleep in the comfortable wind from the fans. With the short moment of Law and Shena staring at each other without saying any words, suspense filled the air. They could hear Bepo's snoring above the multiple pirates merrily chatting away throughout the rest of the pub.

Now, Shena wasn't the greatest talker, she's always been blunt and too direct. She hated playing mind games. As for Law, he's always been a manipulative talker, usually getting what he wants, so he couldn't leave the conversation as it was. "I need to know how useful you'd be to my crew and what you'll do when you find this person. It's only fair that no information to this case won't be left out."

Shena hesitated, scooting her chair closer to Law, she quietly answered, "I ate the solid solid fruit. Basically, anything I touch can turn soft or hard…" Shena giggle, "That came out wrong."

Law just sighed at her immaturity. Noticing Law's reaction, she cleared her throat, realizing she got too comfortable and careless. "Anyway… I just need to have a talk with him once I find him."

"Who do you want me to find?"

"Kuzan. Aokiji…Blackbeard pirates."

"That's big favor you're asking." Law placed the beer jug down on the table, "What's your name?"

"Shena," Shena leaned back into the wooden chair, "I take it you're interested considering the fact that this talk has been way over a minute."

Suspenseful air filled the corner of the tavern once again, until finally, "You have a deal. But keep in mind," Law eyed her intimidatingly, "if I find you in any way betraying me or not keeping to our deal, I'll drop you in middle of the ocean without hesitation."

"Yay! It's a deal!" Clearly, Shena wasn't intimidated by Law's threat at all. In fact, she was happy enough to jump up and hug him.

"Let go of me, woman!"

Shena's carefreeness turned back into carefulness, "Oops, sorry…"

Law chugged down a bit of his beer, "What information were you referring to earlier?"

Shena took a few seconds to recall what info Law was referring to, "Oh, well…" She scooted even closer to Law, just inches away from him, "I'm not sure how much use the info'll be, but Doflamingo and Vergo have something related to each other. Caesar, the mad scientist, seems to be their connection. I don't know all the details, but I can tell these three are correlated.

Law's eyebrows rose, "Why do think I would want to know this?"

"Well, you're part of the Donquixote Family, aren't you? Isn't it better to know who your boss is?"

Law didn't think much of it, "How'd you find this info?"

"When you look for a big shot gone missing, other info gets to you sometimes. Just thought you'd want to know since there's a rumor going around saying you work for Flamingo." Shena finished what she wanted to say and scooted a few inches away from Law, giving him space. "Anyway, so now what do I do?"

Law relaxed back into the chair, legs back on the table, and hands folded behind him. "We leave here tomorrow at two. I have business to take care. Get Bepo to take you to the submarine when he wakes up."

"Alrighty!" Shena excitingly announced, ordering some beer to drink with Law (without his consent). Law knew that this girl was going to be a hassle with all her energy. Shena stayed with Law for a couple of hours, drinking and chatting every so often.

One thing Law noticed was Shena's constant giggling, to a point where it sometimes made him feel like laughing (if something was actually funny), though he suppressed it. Not much comes from being comfortable around a suspicious woman, he figured.

By the time Shena had just finished her third jug of beer, Law made her wake up Bepo to head over to the submarine.

* * *

 **(A/N: So I think Law is gonna regret this choice. P.S: Trafalgar is love, Trafalgar is life 3 I'll try to update a chapter every few weeks! Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
